villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Constantine (Muppets)
'Constantine '''is the main antagonist of the 2014 film ''Muppets Most Wanted, which is the sequel to the film, The Muppets from 2011. He appears to be an evil doppelganger, as well as the evil counterpart of iconic Muppet Kermit the Frog who is claimed to be the "Number One" criminal of the world. He and his partner/pawn, Dominic Badguy, had an evil plot to steal an enormous diamond. He resembles Kermit the Frog, aside from the fact that a black beauty mark is depicted on his right cheek. He is voiced by Matt Vogel. History Muppets Most Wanted At the beginning of the movie, Constantine is in prison. However he escapes the prison in Russia and blows it up. Then makes contact with his second Dominic Badguy. Later while Kermit the Frog is for a strole, Constantine sneaks up on him and slaps a duplicate mole on his left cheek. The police thought that Kermit was Constantine, and then brings him to prison in Siberia, Russia. Constantine then inpersonates Kermit and meets up with Dominic Badguy to proceed with his plans to steal the crown jewels of England. Constantine covered his mole on the left cheek to make him look like Kermit. Constantine then dismissed the show lettin it run into chaos, while pretending to love Miss Piggy to cover his track, even proposing to her so he had an excuse to get into the Tower of London. Walter and Fozzie found out the truth and were confronted by Constantine, however they were saved by Animal (who realised he was an imposter from the start) and the three escaped to save the real Kermit. After his plan worked, Constantine and Miss Piggy were about to get marriaged, with Constantine planning to blow up Miss Piggy after the ceremony to conver his tracks. However the real Kermit managed to break in and after a few switches manages to stop the wedding. The ruse up, Constantine revealed his true and started his next bomb to blow the muppets to kingdom come. It conspired the ring on Miss Piggy's finger is actually a time bomb, Fortunately, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's bomb magnet suit managed to pull it to Beaker's (who was wearing the suit) and get it to safety. Taking Miss Piggy hostage, Constantine tried to escape. Sick of his mistreatment however Dominic tried to double cross Constantine, revealing he was infact the world's second greatest thief. However Constantine having seen it coming a mile away simply defeated Dominic and escaped. Kermit however managed to grab hold of the Helicopter they were in and tried to save Piggy. While the other Muppets manged to stop him escaping by forming a long chain from themselves and holding on to the helicopter. Climbing up Constantine held Kermit at gunpoint, and proudly declared himself the world's most dangerous frog. However Miss Piggy broke free and declared that meant he was still a frog, grabbing his feet and she smashed him against the cockpit several times. Taking of the same fake mole Constantine had given him in there first encounter, Kermit slapped it onto Constantine's face. This last blow knocked him out cold. He was arrested and placed back in the Guage. Other appearances Muppet Vision 3D Constantine interrupted the pre-show of Muppet Vision 3D in Disney Hollywood Studios and California Adventure on March 2014 to promote the upcoming film, Muppets Most Wanted. Category:Muppet Villains Category:Frogs/Toads Category:Imposters Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Bombers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fearmongers Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Gunmen Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Living Villains